Oh my god do I try
by Totallynotmoca
Summary: Otanashi and kyo kill, elizabeth and dominic make the best mask, and karai just wants some damn answers. Karai, karilla, and kira belond to MandyChan. Kyo, Elizabeth, Otanashi, Dominic, and plot belong to me. Warnings: Gore, sexual innuendos, karai, french, and lime. Jimmy is my good friend jimmy. DONT ASK.


Okay, so I had this idea, that my four characters, otanashi, kyo, elizabeth, and dominic run a gang perhaps, and this is just what their parts would be and how things would go.

Mandy owns Karai, Ayame, and Kira Ukari

I own plot, Otanashi kiryuu, Elizabeth takemine, Kyo takemine, and dominic takemine. The song is called "Billy the kid' By dia frampton. Go listen to her music, it will please you as much as mandy is pleased OVER HER GODDAMN AVENGERS MERCH.

Jimmy gutierez is a good friend of mine, I thought he might like it if I did this hehehehehehehe *rubbing mustache and the words 'loki'd flash across the screen* He is gonna love the scene he's in. JUST LOVE IT.

ahem. Sorry. Enjoy~

-TNM

~.~.~

_Dear Karai, _

_En ce moment, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je vais commencer un gang avec Kyo, dominic, et elizabeth, et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. J'ai mes raisons. Et je pense que vous devriez savoir. Mon oncle, ainsi que Kyo a papa possède une société, et il ya deux côtés à celui-ci. Du côté fédéral que les médias mange comme on mange gâteau de velours. Et puis il ya un côté sombre._

_Je sais, c'est probablement en colère contre moi et de la pensée qui allaient se battre pour le droit des taches? Mais nous avons déjà réussi à le trouve. Elizabeth et dominic exécuter le front, tandis que moi et Kyo exécuter le dos. Au moment où vous avez obtenu cette lettre, je serai déjà simulé ma propre mort. Je ne peux pas être avec vous parce que je ne veux pas vous faire mal, Je t'aime. Un jour karai, peut-être un, je serai avec vous, mais jusque-là karai, je ne peux pas._

_Amour, Otanashi Kiryuu_ (There will be a translation at the bottom of this.)

The red haired man read the letter over and over again ever since he had gotten it and then his boyfriend left him. It had taken the red haired man two years to learn french to even be able to read the letter and once he had, he broke down. When he first met otanashi, he wasnt really sure of his feelings towards the two language speaking man. He firstly thought of him as a hot fuck and a pretty face, but it started to turn into more and more, and their relationship had been tried once _she_ came around.

By she he meant Otanashi's ex girlfriend. Francinne bonnie from france. Karai didnt think much of the short blonde girl until she got in his face. It all had started when otanashi brought her over to bring karai more velvet cake concoctions that the little orange headed baker could make, otanashi explained who she was, how he bumped into her, how she couldnt speak much english, and then left to the kitchen with ayame to cut come velvet cheesecake. And in that goddamn moment that little blonde bitch got into his face, telling him in clear english, with a little french accent, that he should back the fuck up away from otanashi. Of course this meant war with her.

Two weeks into her visit, she kissed otanashi, infront of karai, and karai was going to set her on fire. But otanashi held karai at bay and told francie she should leave, and she took it bad and left. Never coming back.

And karai couldnt of had that bullshit any other way.

But back to the story kids.

He tucked the letter into the jacket that his favorite little baker had bought him, it was a light grey color with red trimming, and otanashi even took the time to sew decals into it to please him, Which it had. He let out a deep breath and headed foreward to the building and inside. It was the building of Steller corporation, that a good friend of his ran. Her name was Elizabeth, and she was the one who helped karai's boyfriend hook karai up with otanashi. He walked up to the front desk and decided to work his charm on the cute little blonde that was elizabeth's ground floor assistant.

"Hello sweetie, you think I could see liz today?" He leaned his elbow onto the marble counter, looking at her down through his eyelashes in a radioactive flirtatious manner, which of course yanked her in like a bug to a light.

She sputtered some gibberish and nodded, "M-Make it fast, she has a me-meeting in twenty." She said and handed him the visitor pass to the highest floor, he took it while making sure to brush his hands against hers to seal the deal.

He headed to the elevator, thanking that he was in an empty one. As the doors closed he let out a deep sigh and undid the buttons on his jacket. He let his thoughts drift to how long it had been since he had seen otanashi. How he would say violently sexual things to karai in french in _that _tone of his, the tone that made the words just roll off his tongue and up karai's spine. The redette sighed and hung his shoulders, for a moment a helpless look crossed his face. The last time they spoke it was back in highschool when otanashi had to go back to france for school, and his plane crashed. They never recorved his body, but called it as a lost cause. It was a week after that karai had recieved the letter from otanashi, and the voicemail on his phone that otanashi left the night of the plane crash.

He was about to chicken out, to go back down to ground floor and go back home to his daughter karilla and their satan cat, but he couldnt do it. He brought his phone up to his ear and began to play the voicemail again.

_'Hey karai, c'est moi, otanashi. écouter, mon avion est sur le point de chute, je vais bientôt mourir, et je voulais juste que vous sachiez. Votre troisième personne que j'ai aimé dans ma vie, et je ne faites pas confiance autant que je le voudrais. Mais quand j'ai regardé dans tes yeux, que cheezy que cela puisse paraître, j'ai vu ton tout. Comment vous teniez vous ouvrir sur l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur des décombres. Je voulais juste être près de vous, vous vous sentez. Adieu Karai Ukari, votre sunri ma-' _And then the line goes dead. (again, translations at the bottom of this story)

He smiled and closed the phone, and felt confident. The elevator made a ping noise and the doors opened up on the highest floor. He took a few steps out and looked around, there were people going all around him to tend to their errands and when he looked ahead he could see it, the doors that lead to elizabeth's office. He hadnt seen elizabeth since her father picked her to be his successor. He walked right past her secretary to the doors, only to have the boy stand up.

"Sir, you cant go in there, miss takemine said no guests, shes talking with her co executive." The short boy said, karai looked him over for a few seconds and smirked, this was going to be a picnic. The boy had curly brown hair, glasses, his face was round and full, tan skin, and big brown eyes. Karai glanced at his name tag, 'Jimmy G.' This was always karai's favorite part. He took a step towards the boy, then another, then another, atleast until jimmy had his back against the wall and was looking like he was a deer in headlights. Karai placed his hand on the wall next to jimmys head and leaned down to where their noses were touching.

"You sure I cant see her?" He whispered in _that_ tone, the tone that would make you shiver and your knees go weak. Basically turn you into a wobbling hot and bothered mess. Jimmy's whole face began to match that of karai's hair and he began to struggle to say sentences.

"Karai." Said an obviously stressed voice, "None of that." It stated again. Karai pulled away and turned, then a knowing look crossed his face at the recognition. There stood elizabeth takemine. She had her silver hair in a bun, she was wearing a button up shirt with a pencil skirt that went to her knees and a pair of black heels. Karai was about to say that she looked so diffrent until he noticed that she had little coffee cup earrings in her ears. The ones that kira and ayame picked out for her birthday. Karai stepped away from the nearly fainting secretary to flash her a wolf like grin.

"Liz, how are you?" He said and went over to hug her, she moved away from the hug and guided karai into her office, then closed the doors, locking them, then proceeding to the windows to lock them and close the blinds. Once everything was closed up tighter than steve, she took a seat at her desk, putting her chin on the back of her hands, elbows on the white desk.

"Karai, take a seat." She said and gestured to the seats.

Being the redheaded smart ass that he was, he walked over and picked up the soft seat, "Don't mind if I do." He said and turned as if he was going to leave with it. Elizabeth snorted a laugh and smiled at her friend.

"You little shit. Put my goddamn chair down" She said laughing at him, he did as told and sat, crossing his legs.

"This is about otanashi isnt it?" She said, getting right to the point.

He nodded and reached into his pocket, tossing the letter infront of her, She grabbed it and began to read it. She then floded it back up and set it down. She pulled back slightly to open a drawer of her desk and pulled out some blue tuppleware. She opened it and pulled out something karai had not eaten in so long. Fucking red velvet cheesecake.

"Try it." She said and handed him a peice, he didnt have to try it, he knew how fucking bomb ass this shit was. But when he bit into it, it didnt taste the same. It tasted-

"Salty." Liz said as if finishing his thoughts, "He's been crying into the cheesecake mixing again." She said and ate another small square of the delicasy.

"Elizabeth, please, where is otanashi?" Karai asked, slighty surprised that his voice could sound so needy.

She smiled, "Karai, he made me swear no-" She was cut off by karai standing up and the chair falling back from how fast he moved.

"Fuck his SWEARS. He SWORE he wouldnt leave me. Now if you dont take me to him Elizabeth Takemine, so help you whatever ENTITY that you believe in!" By now his hands had been slammed onto her desk. Even though he had just threatened to beat the silver out of her high and mighty ass, she still smiled and stood up.

"If we must." She said, "We have to stop somewhere first" She said and grabbed the coat off of the back of her chair, then pressed a button on the intercom on her desk, "Jimmy cancel all meetings." She said, he replied with a yes.

"Fine." He said and went after her as she left the room, making sure to wink at her little secretary.

The car came to a stop outside of a building, it was old and looked abandoned, the windows were boarded up, paint chipping, a bad neighborhood. It had all of the works. For a gang hideout that was. Karai was a bit worried at first.

First of all elizabeth insisted they bring dominic, who might he add, hit a growth spurt, making him grow past karai.

And second, Elizabeth changed from her 'I run a big ass company' to a pair of jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a hoodie that covered her face.

Who the fuck could she be hiding from? Sometimes with her reputation, karai didnt want to think about it.

They went to a door, elizabeth pulled out a key and pushed it in, taking a deep breath, "Get ready for some carnage karai." She muttered and unlocked it, pushing it open. The sight that greeted karai wasnt his favorite.

The smell of machinery, sweat, and blood greeting him like a punch to the nose. All around people were pushing drugs, situation them and whatnot, people taking breaks, people cleaning, and then the screams. And the floors had unknown liquids mixed with blood on it. Karai just followed elizabeth through the maze of things, even though she was chatting excitedly with karai and dominic, people avoided going near the happy two. Karai was used to this, seeing as in highschool elizabeth was dubbed, "The god of blackmail" for reasons obvious. (For more information about how she got her name, go read "Coffee, Sinks, And Purple Headed, Ukes")

She stopped infront of a door, a man stood there, he took one good look at the two and spoke, "Ma'am takemine, Sir takemine, he's in the middle of an interrogation." He said, he didnt seem afraid of them, but other things.

Elizabeth cringed at the words, "Let me in anyway. I have buisness to take care of." She said and brushed past him and opened the door. And they all walked in.

Oh god the images karai would never be able to scrub from his mind.

There were two chairs, a table, and then a one way mirror. And on the otherside didnt scare karai, it morely disturbed him.

Kyo stood there, his hair was definately longer, it was pulled back out of his face. There was a man strapped to a table, attempting to scream through the gag that was in his mouth, but it proved to do nothing. Upon closer inspection the man had his arm sliced open, blood pouring from the open flesh and onto the floor. The gash ran from his elbow to his palm, the muscle was pulled open and for the world to see. The bone anyway. He was struggling and tears were coming from his eyes, he couldnt save himself at this point.

Karai stared at kyo's face, there wasnt any light in his eyes, nothing. Not even a spark. Who was this man? This wasnt the man that his brother brought over for dinner sometimes.

He picked up another sharp object that he couldnt identify and reached down to undo the gagg for a minute, "Now tell me," He started, trailing the scalpel from the mans chest downwards, "How did you get that information. You will tell me or I will numb you and cut open your body and make you watch as I pull out your organs and start the fucking dark harvest." He said, his dark tone proving he wasnt bullshitting.

The man shook his head, "I got it from m-my bo-boss." He quaked in his seat, thinking that he was going to live, "Ka-Kamiya." Once the bosses name was out, there was no savior coming to his aid.

Oh, he was so fucking wrong.

Kyo put the gag back in his mouth as his eyes widened and he began to shake and attempt to scream again, forgetting that the gag silenced him, for the most part that is. Kyo reached into the table with various objects and grabbed the needle injection, pressing it into the poor victim stomach and pressing down on the plunger, pumping the man full of aesthetic. Soon the man couldnt feel anything below his neck.  
And thats when kyo got creative. He took the scalpel, dragging it down the mans chest making a 'T' formation in the flesh. He set the tool down and brought his hands up to open him up. putting another blade in there to being to pull and cut out organs.

Kyo looked like he was getting a kick out of it.

And then you could see it, his rib cages, his one lung, all of it. And kyo could do what he wanted with it.

"Arent you a little to young to see this?" Came a voice from behind them. And karai knew that voice.

He turned around a little two fast to meet the face he missed, but it wasnt the same. The brown eyes were tired, the bags under them proved that. his face wasnt the soft peach color anymore, it was a sickening pale color. And there was a ciggarette in his mouth. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, but you could still see the blood stains and other stains of flour and whatnot, his sleeves were rolled up, his shirt was wrinkled.

And then brown met red.

And they didnt say anything for a few moments, Otanashi started to walk over to karai to hug him, but karai reached out and slapped otanashi as hard as he could, which made the sound echo off of the walls. The impact of it made otanashi look over at the wall and then sighed, slowly turning back around, a red mark now forming on his skin.

"Karai, I know that your mad-"

"Mad is a fucking understatement!." He yelled, not caring who heard, he was going to express how he felt: Scared, pissed, sad, and confused, "I was a fuckiing WRECK when you DIED." He said and shoved otanashi away from him.

"I had to karai." Was all he said, which only proved to fuel karai's anger further.

"You had to?! Thats more bullshit than kyo and my brother not having sex!" He said and slammed his hand on the table that was in the room. Making the cup of coffee on it spill. Karai was panting, he didnt even know why, he hadnt done any running. Not one fucking bit.

Otanashi sighed and walked over, hugging karai, even as much as karai fought against him, calling him names and puching and shoving at the man, he didnt let go. He held on to him. As if he needed to or else he would die.

Eventually elizabeth and dominic noticed the tension in the room, "Hey dom, lets go find you a bitch to fuck." She said and grabbed his arm, pulling.

"Liz!" He snapped as she pulled him out, closing the door.

Once they were out, otanashi pulled karai over to take a seat next to him, "I'll tell you anything, just ask." He said, gently to karai.

"Why?"

The man sighed, "To make a long story short, _Mon cherie_," He said in that _tone_, the one that karai was ever so fond of, "My uncle explained to me the night before I had to leave that me, dominic, kyo, and elizabeth were to be his successors. He already knew that elizabeth and dominic were far to innocent to stomach the things that me and kyo do around here, so he split it four ways." Otanashi took a drag of this cigarette, pushing the air away from karai and the put the ciggarette out on the table.

"I am in charge of the making of the drugs, and kyo is in charge of everything else as you can see," He said gesturing to the room where the man had stoppped screaming and kyo was started to cut out his organs, placing them into a cooler labeled 'black market goods' on it, ",I couldnt be with you then karai, because I knew that you would end up getting hurt, and we were just so young karai." He said and stood up, "I would love to be something with you again karai, something more serious, but that is up to you." He said, a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Thats a shitty way of asking me to be your signifigant other." Karai crossed his arms, snorting, even thought he couldnt hide his smile.

"Fine," The orange haired man huffed, "Will you allow me yo attempt to gain your trust again?" He asked, rubbing a hand behind his head.

A smiled graced the shorter of the two and he stood up, hugging otanashi, this would be a sweet moment, if someones hand wasnt on his ass.

"Otanashi.." He started.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton cul est tellement parfait." He said and shrugged. (1)

"Je peux parler et comprendre le français maintenant, vous le cul." He retorted, which got a surprised look out of him.(2)

Oh how karai could rest easy, and how happy karilla would be to see otanashi and his cup-cakes.

Little did she or karai know, otanashi had made three dozen and was intending to show up at their house with them, that would have given karai a heart attack, but otanashi thought that what just happened would be a better ending than the one he planned.

~.~.~

The letter: "By this time, I should tell you something. I'm going to start a gang with kyo, dominic, and elizabeth, and as stupid as it sounds. I have my reasons. And I think you should know. My uncle, as well as kyo's papa owns a company, and there is two sides to it. The federal side that the media eats up like you eat velvet cake. And then there is a dark side.

I know, your probably angry at me and thinking that were going to fight over spots right? But we already got it situated. Elizabeth and dominic run the front, while me and kyo run the back. By the time you have gotten this letter, i will have already faked my own death. I can't be with you because I dont want you to get hurt, I love you. One day karai, maybe one, I'll be with you, but until then karai, I can't.

Love, Otanashi Kiryuu"

The call: "Hey karai, its me, otanashi. listen, my plane is about to crash, i'm going to die soon, and I just wanted you to know. Your the third person I have loved in my life, and I dont trust as much as I would like to. But when I looked into your eyes, as cheezy as it sounds, I saw your everything. How you were holding yourself open on outside, but rubble on the inside. I wanted to just be close to you, to feel you. Goodbye Karai Ukari, your my sunri-"

(1) "It's not my fault that your ass is just so perfect."

(2) "I can speak and understand french now, you ass."

Wow. Three hours on a bingee. WHOS PROUD? ME. I AM.

MANDY IS GOING TO WET HERSELF AND FUCKING DO BLACK FLIPS ALL OVER ASGARD. HARHARHARHARHAHRAHRH *loud gross sobbing follows*

Thankyou for reading this. Alot.


End file.
